El designio de las estrellas
by Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: Ella quiere ser una gran actriz de talla mundial, viajar y descubrir nuevas cosas; él quiere ser un gran actor y proteger a su hermana y su mejor amigo. Ella es muy fuerte y valiente o eso aparenta, él simplemente es frio y no tiene consideración por nadie que no sean sus protegidos. ¿Qué pasara cuando tengan que trabajar juntos y tengan que soportarse mutuamente? -mal summary-
1. Prologo 1 Mikan

_**Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto y la verdad me cuesta un poco de trabajo plasmar mis ideas en texto, casi siempre hago miles de historias y las imagino, pero al momento de plasmarlas en texto todo cambia e incluso dejan de tener sentido para mi.**_

 _ **Este es mi primer fic y espero les agrade, estoy abierta a las criticas constructivas que me ayuden a mejorar y claro todo a su tiempo nwn sin más les dejo con lo que es el primer cap. de "El designio de las estrellas".**_

 _ **Es un especie de concurso por libros virtuales que estamos realizando en face con otra autora de fanfiction que tiene más experiencia que yo en esto, así que espero disfruten la historia y tal vez tarde un poco en subir nuevos capítulos, entre el trabajo y los deberes de hogar tengo menos tiempo para escribir, espero me tengan paciencia nwn.**_

 _ **Sin más empecemos.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia es totalmente mía**_

* * *

 **Mikan Yukihira** o como la conocían en el mundo del espectáculo **Mikan Sakura** es una chica de 19 años, nacida en Milán, Italia con ascendencia japonesa, desde los 5 años tenía un sueño muy grande y era convertirse en una actriz de talla mundial, siendo excelente estudiante y destacada en la escuela de naturaleza alegre y vivaz, sin embargo su infancia no había sido tan fácil al perder a su mamá a muy temprana edad y contar únicamente con su padre que además de cuidarla le enseñó el idioma de su país de origen, el japonés, aunque posteriormente su padre desapareció, provocando ser entre otras cosas el blanco de muchas burlas lo que causaron cierta inseguridad en ella y no ceso hasta llegar a la secundaria donde decidió poner fin a las burlas y el maltrato que sufría por parte de sus compañeros, desafortunadamente para ella no era muy agraciada físicamente, cabello largo y ondulado castaño, una tez clara y estatura baja exceptuando por dos cosas, uno eran sus ojos cafés claros como la miel pero profundos que podía provocar en quien la miraba directamente una necesidad de perderse en ellos y a la vez sentir una paz y tranquilidad que pocos conocían y la segunda su sonrisa, era cálida y siempre llena de vida, aunque en lo más profundo estuviera triste o tuviera miedo ella mostraba una gran sonrisa que pocos se daban cuenta de la diferencia entre una sonrisa verdadera desde lo profundo de su corazón y una superficial que solo usaba para cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos; a lo largo de su vida aprendió que sus temores y su debilidad emocional a causa de tantas burlas y acoso debía esconderlos.

A la par de sus estudios de nivel secundaria, comenzó a tomar clases de actuación e idiomas para cumplir aun en contra de las burlas y críticas el sueño de toda su vida… ser actriz y nada se lo impediría. Los años no pasan en vano y para Mikan los años fueron su mejor aliado pues de ser una niña con solo dos virtudes empezó a mostrar una transformación natural del cual ella no era consiente, pues comenzaba a llamar la atención de algunos de los chicos que la veían incluyendo algunos de los que la molestaban y la envidia de muchas chicas.

Durante su formación como actriz descubrió que la mejor manera de sobre llevar todo el acoso y dolor que le provocaban las personas era llevando su aprendizaje como actriz a su vida cotidiana y así detuvo de una vez por todas las burlas hacia su persona o su vida personal, se convirtió en una chica audaz, fuerte, decidida e intrépida que defendía lo que era justo aunque esto solo fuera una máscara que la protegiera del dolor.

Los cambios siguieron sucediendo en su vida y en su cuerpo hasta desarrollar una belleza única e incomparable, rara vez podía verse una belleza natural proporcionada, su pecho y cadera prominente, una cintura estrecha, brazos y piernas bien torneadas, un rostro fino remarcando sus dos atributos de nacimiento y una estatura relativamente normal de 1.60 es lo que conformaban a la Mikan adolecente que rompía con todas las expectativas que muchos habían tenido para ella.

Fue tanto su esfuerzo que consiguió empezar su carrera como actriz al comenzar a estudiar la preparatoria en su natal Milán, y se convirtió en una rutina estudiar por la mañana y trabajar como actriz por las tardes con espacios para realizar sus tareas pues no eran papeles protagónicos los que obtenía en ese tiempo. Los cambios siguieron sucediendo en su vida y en su cuerpo hasta desarrollar una belleza única e incomparable, rara vez podía verse una belleza natural proporcionada, su pecho y cadera prominente, una cintura estrecha, brazos y piernas bien torneadas, un rostro fino remarcando sus dos atributos de nacimiento y una estatura relativamente normal de 1.60 es lo que conformaban a la Mikan adolecente que rompía con todas las expectativas que muchos habían tenido para ella.

Participó en algunas películas como protagonista a los 17 años, todas ellas de diferentes géneros como suspenso, romance, acción y ciencia ficción permitiendo que su trabajo llegara a manos de productores estadounidenses que decidieron darle una oportunidad en algunas producciones pequeñas para que se fuera adaptando a la vida, además de revalidar los créditos de la escuela que había dejado en Milán e ingresar a una escuela especializada para niños, jóvenes y adultos que trabajaban como actores, algunos casi a tiempo completo y como toda persona normal en

Entre pequeños papeles algunos como principal y otros como actriz secundaria se fue dando a conocer y haciendo cada vez papeles de mayor relevancia que la fueron posicionando entre uno de los nombres más reconocidos en Estados Unidos y algunos otros países de Latino América, así como Europa y Asia, sintiéndose complacida por haber alcanzado sus sueños prácticamente sola y emprender una carrera que esperaba durara muchos años, pero nada la preparo para lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Se dice que existe una línea del destino, que seguimos el designio de las estrellas, que existe una fuerza que te hace moverte en una sola dirección, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando ese destino decide jugarte bromas de mal gusto para que llegues a las diferentes metas que tienes planeadas?

Solo Mikan sabe que su trabajo no es tan fácil como parece, que la fama tiene cosas buenas como también tiene sus decibeles que le hace ver los contras de ser reconocida mundialmente, en especial cuando se da cuenta de que tiene un problema que le puede costar incluso su vida a manos de un acosador. Pero como dije el destino nos tienen una línea trazada que seguimos sin percatarnos pero aun así no sabemos lo que nos depara y el designio de las estrellas para Mikan le mostrara que incluso la persona menos esperada puede salvarle la vida y mostrarle un panorama diferente al que conocía compartiendo sus venturas y desventuras.


	2. Prologo 2 Natsume

_**Hola a todos nwn como se darán cuenta no soy la mejor escritora aunque espero llegar a serlo, esto apenas es mi primer intento y como algunos dirían es como mi primer hijo... lo quiero aunque sea rarito xD**_

 _ **Prometo esforzarme mucho por ir mejorando y espero me den todo su apoyo para seguir adelante, créanme que trato de cuidar mucho la ortografía y la coherencia del texto. En estos dos primeros caps. mi idea es darles únicamente la introducción de la pareja principal de mi historia pero enfocándome más en Mikan que es en la que gira la historia realmente.**_

 _ **Sin más les dejo con este corto capitulo nwn**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia es totalmente mía.**_

* * *

 **Natsume Hyuuga** es un chico de 20 años, nacido en Tokyo, Japón, creció en un orfanatorio con un propósito, superar sus des fortunios y volverse un actor famoso que le permitiera ser totalmente independiente y ayudar económicamente al lugar que lo vio crecer junto a sus mejores amigos. Nada podría desviarlo de su misión, siendo un alumno ejemplar en la escuela que él mismo pagaba realizando pequeños trabajos en el distrito de Akihabara para evitarles gastos extras a las personas del orfanatorio, durante muchos años trabajo apoyando a algunos locales y muchos de ellos pedían que realizara breves actuaciones para llamar la atención, gracias a eso el director de un colegio prestigioso de las artes decidió darle una oportunidad al pequeño por medio de una beca completa para que continuara estudiando y comenzara una carrera como actor infantil y juvenil.

Desde pequeño fue la causa de inmensos suspiros de niñas y adolescentes con su tez morena, ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello azabache y un porte que pocos niños habían mostrado aun siendo hijos de personas acaudaladas conocidas en el país, al ir mejorando como estudiante y como actor fue atrayendo más atención de parte de muchas personas, en especial de las chicas que no solo admiraban su físico y personalidad sino también su empeño y habilidad para la actuación.

Verse entre los chicos populares no fue exactamente una de sus metas, sin embargo su mejor amigo Ruka Nogi tenía el mismo destino que él al ser asediado por chicas de todas las edades y que por si fuera poco decidió acompañarlo en el camino de la actuación demostrando tener un don nato al igual que el oji rojo, al no verse afectado por ninguna situación fuera de cuidar de su hermana Aoi y su amigo Ruka, así como de apoyar al orfanatorio económicamente para mantenerlo en pie y como ayuda a niños abandonados o que sufrieron la perdida de sus familiares, se alejó de toda persona que pensaba podría dañarlos y comenzó a volverse más cerrado y frio con las personas fuera de aquellos a quienes quería cuidar y por ello no tomaba en cuenta nada que no fuera protegerlos, estudiar y ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía.

Varias chicas desfilaron por la vida de Natsume volviéndolas más populares motivo por el cual muchas solo deseaban estar con él, para adquirir más popularidad y si fuera posible obtener algún beneficio de ser la novia de un actor juvenil tan famoso y guapo como se había formado Natsume, algunas conseguían su objetivo, otras no lo lograban más allá de solo ser la novia de un famoso, excepto una chica que logro mantenerse por mucho tiempo al lado del gran Natsume Hyuuga y esa fue Luna Koizumi, una chica de buen ver, rubia de ojos claros, curvas de admirar entre las adolescentes, sin embargo tenía un gran problema, la obsesión por Natsume era increíble hasta para las fans más locas que el actor pudo conocer, aunque realmente Natsume no lo notó hasta que decidió separarse de ella por el simple hecho de haberle aburrido su compañía y encontrar que las estrellas le tenían designado un futuro muy enredado y algo complejo, en especial para su nula capacidad de atender a personas fuera de las más importantes que ha tenido toda su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno esta vez realmente fue muy corto y por eso pedo subirlo más rápido, debo confesar que llevo adelantado un poco el fic en la pc pero me gustaría dejarles más espacio para que lo lean y me dejen su opinión.**

 **Ya tengo mi primer review y eso me emociona nwn gracias a michan-natsu por ser la madrina de este fic con su comentario nwn y porque de todos los intentos que llevo por escribir este es el primero que decido subir y esforzarme en completar, también le agradezco a Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia mi hermanita (por el nombre) por haber sido la primera en incitarme a escribir**

 **Realmente espero me regalen un review con sus opiniones, como principiante es muy importante para mi saber que opinan nwn**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes han leído aun de forma anónima, prometo esforzarme mucho para mejorar**

 **Byebee nwn**


	3. Chapter 1 Una buena noticia

_**Hola a todos y todas, me da gusto saber que ha tenido muchas visitas la historia aun siendo solo los dos prólogos de los personajes pero deberán saber que para una novata como yo en esto de escribir historias da un gusto increíble, gracias a quienes lo han leído y gracias a quienes han dejado su review.**_

 _ **Solo como dato y creo que pronto se darán cuenta lo que este escrito en** cursiva **son los pensamientos de los personajes de ahí en fuera realmente no me gusta hacer acotaciones dentro de la historia**_

 _ **Espero les guste este primer capitulo y me dejen algunos review nwn**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia es totalmente mía**_

* * *

En el interior del set todos iban y venían en su ajetreo diario colocando escenografías, cambiando de vestuario, acomodando las cámaras y la iluminación, algunos actores y actrices se encontraban en sus camerinos descansando, leyendo o practicando sus diálogos según lo requirieran pero en un camerino en especial se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel, aun con el vestuario de la grabación que acababan de realizar, recibiendo lo que sería para ella una nueva oportunidad de desarrollarse en su ambiente.

-Veras Mikan, se realizó una propuesta con los manager de los artistas más prometedores del país para enviarlos a diferentes lugares del mundo, conocerán nuevas tradiciones, culturas y se darán la oportunidad de aprender otros métodos o técnicas de actuación que, aunque aquí es posible adquirirlo hemos pensado que lo mejor será que conozcan más del mundo.- un hombre de mediana edad, cabello rubio ondulado hasta el hombro, tez clara y ojoso violetas hablaba con una chica de 19 años más baja que él de estatura, castaña y tez clara a la que le brillaron los ojos al escuchar tan increíble noticia.

-¿Es decir que estoy contemplada para ser enviada a otro país?- la chica de nombre Mikan miraba ilusionada a su manager aunque también se notaban sus nervios que afloraban a cada segundo por los poros de su piel

-Pequeña Mikan, no solo estás contemplada, dentro de las 10 vacantes que se dieron a nivel nacional tú fuiste mi candidata y una de las primeras elegidas por la mayoría, te conozco, tu talento, tu valor y audacia así que era natural que fueras elegida.- Mikan no cabía de la emoción y gratitud que tenía hacia su manager por darle tanta confianza y ánimos para salir adelante

-Gracias ¡Narumi! Me alegra saber que mi trabajo y mi esfuerzo ha dado frutos, pero…. ¿Vendrás conmigo verdad? No podría irme a ningún lado sin ti- la duda se instaló en el rostro de la castaña, muchas preguntas empezaban a instalarse en su mente y todas querían salir y tener una respuesta

Tal parecía Narumi había leído cada una de las expresiones de Mikan por muy disimuladas que fueran, desde que inició su carrera en Italia tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar el talento que guardaba para ser solamente una estudiante; Mikan llegaba al tallaje de actrices con cierta experiencia en el ambiente artístico en Estados Unidos y sabía que desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa sería el peor error que cometería como manager.

-Pequeña Sakura, debes ir a prepararte, el rodaje aquí culminó y debes hacer tus maletas y dejar todo listo y preparado para partir pues será una larga estadía en…. Bueno ya lo descubrirás- Narumi había advertido su error antes de terminarlo, quería que el viaje a Japón fuera una total sorpresa para la castaña que en algún tiempo atrás le había contado su historia y su deseo de conocer el lugar originario de sus padres.

-¿En…? ¿Dónde Narumi? Hasta ahora no me has dicho cuál es el país al que iremos y ¡tengo deseos de saber!- la castaña estaba inquieta y curiosa pero Narumi no le daría el gusto de saber hasta que no llegaran al aeropuerto.

-Es una sorpresa y como tal debes esperar a mañana pequeña, te aseguro que te encantara, por ahora debes irte a casa y empacar todo, por el departamento no te preocupes pues habrá alguien a cargo de mantenerlo en buen estado para cuando regreses- el rubio le acaricio la cabeza despeinándola un poco y despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo del camerino en dirección al set.

La castaña decidió emprender camino a su departamento que la empresa con quien tenía contrato le había brindado de forma permanente al descubrir que su talento era increíble a su temprana edad y pocos artistas tenía la oportunidad de recibir un regalo de parte de la empresa, así como la misma empresa había puesto a su disposición el uso de un vehículo que la llevaría a cualquier parte que deseara.

Al llegar a un edificio del centro de Los Ángeles descendió del automóvil, se podía ver un edificio enorme de aproximadamente 20 pisos y cada piso era un departamento totalmente equipado; se encamino a la entrada la cual tenía grandes ventanales con un pequeño jardín adornándolas con bellas flores de colores, un camino cubierto por un domo de tela largo con el que creaba un pasillo cubierto sin dejar de verse elegante, el portero le abrió la puerta para darle paso al interior del lobby del edificio, la castaña le sonrió e hizo un ademán como saludo.

En el lobby se podía ver que era muy amplio, contaba con tres juegos de salas cada uno con una mesita de centro, una pantalla plana al costado de una de las ventanas, el piso de porcelanato era claro con detalles negros que se esparcían por todo el lugar, limpio y pulido, se veía un recibidor a un costado de un pasillo, el recibidor de tipo mármol blanco con el escritorio en dos niveles, el más alto estaba a la altura necesaria para las visitas realizado en madera, el segundo un poco más abajo, adecuado para las dos recepcionistas que se encontraban en el lugar, lo suficiente para que no les fuera incomodo escribir o trabajar en la computadora que cada una tenía y sus teléfonos, detrás de ellas tenían un panel grande con cuadros donde tenían los espacios para la correspondencia, el pasillo daba a los elevadores que estaban en el pasillo tenían un baño de oro que los hacia lucir muy brillante y elegantes, las escaleras se encontraban un poco más alejadas del elevador pero no era como que muchas personas usaran las escaleras seguido.

-¡Buenas tardes!- el alegre saludo de la oji miel saco a todos de sus asuntos y voltearon a saludarla cada uno en su turno de paso.

-Buenas tardes señorita Mikan-

-Buenas tardes señorita Sakura-

-Bienvenida señorita Sakura-

-Buen día señorita-

Todos la saludaban con una sonrisa en su rostro pues de todos los inquilinos ella era de las pocas personas que los trataba realmente como personas y tenía la educación de saludar y preguntar por sus estados de ánimo en cuanto tenía posibilidad, aun a su corta edad ella demostraba más valores que personas con más experiencia y supuesta humildad.

Camino a los elevadores, llamó con el botón y espero a que alguno de los elevadores llegara, cuando abrieron las puertas del elevador avanzó sin fijarse y choco con una persona más alta que ella haciéndola perder el equilibrio y casi caer si no fueran por los reflejos de aquella persona.

* * *

 _ **Bueno apenas tengo 4 reviews y la verdad ¡me emocionan mucho! gracias por dejarlos y espero que cada vez más personas me dejen su comentario, siempre es bueno alimentar al escritor con comentarios y opiniones constructivos porque ayudan a mejorar y seguir adelante en una historia, sin más mis agradecimientos:**_

 _ **michan-natsu:**_ Tendré en cuenta tu opinión y créeme que me esforzare mucho nwn/

 _ **Sofitkm:**_ Agradezco tu cometario, no sabes que contenta me he puesto al leerte y además es un honor  
saber que te ha gustado la tematica que quiero manejar, con respecto a la ortografía y coherencia  
es algo en lo que trabajo mucho pues conozco el sentimiento de agarrarle el hilo al argumento y un  
error ortográfico o de coherencia te mata la idea jejeje, espero cumplir con tus espectativas con respecto a la historia n.n

 _ **ela999:**_ Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario me da gusto saber que les emociona mi extraño intento de historia pero como dije es como un hijo por muy raro lo quiero xD

 _ **Miknat:**_ Conozco el sentimiento y créeme que lo escribo en un cuaderno y de ahí trato de seguir la historia pero cuando lo leo ya no me agrada y prácticamente rehago la historia y no es muy lindo que digamos, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi forma de expresarme y por lo mismo tratare de mantenerlo de la misma forma nwn

 _ **Si en algún momento se me llega a ir algún error por favor no duden en decírmelo, somos humanos y bueno hasta el mejor escritor se equivoca xD y como yo no soy la mejor es normal saber que me equivocare en algún momento, gracias a los que solo pasan a leer, por seguirla y por tener mi historia como favoritos nwn**_

 _ **Byebee nwn**_


	4. Chapter 2 Un encuentro inesperado

_**Hola a todos, les doy muchas gracias por haber empezado a leer mi fanfic, reconozco que aun me falta ucho y debo decirles que estare al pendiente de todos los puntos que me han dicho para mejorar y no repetir palabras y en mmi defensa creo que dire que es un milagro que no lo haga peor estando en el trabajo xD**_

 _ **Prometo poner más atención a lo que escribo y como lo hago, disculpen los errores ortográficos, de redacción y disculpen si en algún momento me pierdo en mi propio argumento no es a proposito u.u**_

 _ **Sin más les dejo con este nuevo capitulo y disculpen las tardanzas pero ya no me quiere abrir mi cuenta de fanfiction en mi trabajo tengo internet restringido -w- por ser operativo x.x asi que ya no puedo pasar a actualizar tan facil, con decirles que no mi OneDrive me deja ver -w-**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia es totalmente mía**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Un encuentro inesperado.**

-¿¡Señorita Sakura!?... ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿No le paso nada?, ¿No la he lastimado?- un joven de aproximadamente 21 años, cabello azul oscuro un poco largo y alborotado, sus ojos de un tomo similar a su cabello, un gorro en la cabeza, tez morena clara con una estrella debajo de su ojo izquierdo, de 1.70 de estatura aproximadamente vestía una camisa blanca abierta hasta el segundo botón, pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro con una cadena al costado que cubría de una pinza sobre la bolsa delantera a la pinza central de atrás, muñequeras negras y unos vans negros.

Mikan había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, al escuchar el grito dado por la persona con quien chocó y casi cae si no fuera por sus rápidos movimientos abrió los ojos y se le quedo mirando atónita, el chico la tenía sostenida con un brazo en su espalda dándole seguridad y la otra la tomaba por la cintura dejándola cerca de su rostro.

-Joven Andou…- el rubor recorrió todo su rostro hasta dejarla totalmente roja y sin saber exactamente que decir pues algunas personas que se encontraban en el lobby habían visto todo, mientras algunos esperaban saber que se encontraban bien los dos, otros sonreían como esperando un movimiento en falso para tener de que hablar después –yo… yo…. lo lamento mucho- _pero ¿qué me pasa? ¿Estoy tartamudeando?_ –di-disculpe mi torpeza… yo… - _¡deja de tartamudear Mikan!_ -

-No pasa nada señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿le duele algo?, ¿La he lastimado?- el chico la miraba esperando una respuesta a la que también había sido a su vista su culpa, sin embargo un ligero rubor le coloreo las mejillas al verla tan cerca, al poder tenerla en sus brazos aunque no de la forma en que había imaginado, un movimiento más y podría besar sus suaves labios que llevaba deseando desde que llegó a vivir en el edificio, su amor a primera vista aunque al saber que muchas personas ahí eran egoístas, groseras y altaneras pensó que ella también estaría en la lista de personas no tan agradables para conversar, pero un día descubrió que se equivocaba, era dulce, saludaba a todos por igual y siempre con una sonrisa y eso le agrado a tal grado que comenzó a enamorarse de la castaña.

-s-si… estoy bien- _¿no pienso dejar de tartamudear? ¡Me siento una tonta!... tal vez ya piense que lo soy…_ -me ha salvado de un duro golpe en el suelo joven Andou- la castaña le sonrió mostrando un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras se incorporaba de la posición comprometedora en la que estaba con el peliazul y por lo que la mayoría de las personas en el lobby los miraban fijamente -yo… ¿no le he lastimado? Soy tan torpe que…- no termino de hablar cuando el dedo índice del peliazul se posó en su boca de una forma dulce.

-No me ha hecho daño señorita, y por favor llámeme Tsubasa- fue el acto más simple para que Mikan explotara en diversas tonalidades de rojo y la mano de Tsubasa recorriera levemente su mejilla acariciando el intenso color de sus mejillas –permítame decirle que se ve muy bonita cuando se sonroja señorita- aquello hizo que Mikan terminara por casi perder el equilibrio y las fuerzas de sus piernas, nunca había pensado que alguien con un simple gesto la dejara en shock.

-G-gracias… joven… quiero decir Tsubasa- _Nunca creí que el chico que ha llamado mi atención dentro de la bola de niños ricos y mimados que viven aquí sería tan gentil y galante_ \- Sonrió de tal forma que Tsubasa también sintió el pasar de los colores por sus mejillas –Por favor Tsubasa llámame Mikan ¿de acuerdo?- este solo asintió al ver que su voz había huido de él para dejarlo en un aprieto.

De todas las personas que se encontraban en el lobby una en especial miraba la escena desde que sucedió con ojos no muy agradables, pelirroja, de cabello chino hasta los hombros, ojos pequeños negros, tez bronceada, de buen cuerpo y estatura, así era Kina Igarashi una chica que había buscado agradarle a Tsubasa, que la mirara de muchas formas y ninguno de sus esfuerzos había dado resultado, sin embargo era exactamente de lo que Tsubasa huía, mimada, altanera, déspota, presumida, mandona y grosera, pero eso no lo veía y ahora había encontrado el blanco de sus ataques de celos, una pobre castaña que no sabía lo que le venía encima antes de irse de viaje.

-si cree que me va a vencer esta muy equivocada, Tsubasa Andou es mío y sin importar quien sea ¡no me lo van a quitar!- esa fue la última exclamación antes de salir del edifico.

-Bien señorita Mikan… - tal cual había sucedido con Mikan ella poso su dedo en la boca de Tsubasa y le obligo a callar.

-Solo Mikan ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió de nuevo de una forma tan coqueta pero del cual ella no era consiente pero que era perceptible por muchas personas a su alrededor.

-Mi… Mikan….- _bien Tsubasa ella tartamudea y ahora ¿tú también? Así no conquistaras ni a una mosca_ \- se recriminaba así mismo por su evidente error ante la belleza de aquella chica que le robaba hasta el sueño desde que la vio.

-Dime Tsubasa, ¿qué sucede?- _por favor que me pida seguir hablando en otro lugar, quiero seguir con él… solo un poco más pero… donde no seamos el centro de atención_ \- volvió a sonrojarse al ver a todos los presentes mirándolos sin perder detalle.

Tsubasa volteo a verlo a todos y sonrió algo que a la mayoría de los presentes les tomó por sorpresa y regresaron a sus labores aparentemente – ¿Podemos platicar en otro lugar?, ibas a tu departamento ¿no es así? ¿Puedo acompañarte?- _si quieres dile que quieres besarla igual y acepte en este momento… es que eres tonto ¿o qué? Tal vez piense que eres rarito y mejor se aleje romeo_ \- una leve aura depresiva se quería hacer presente en Tsubasa cuando recibió la respuesta de la castaña.

-Acepto- lo miro y sonrió –No me agrada que se nos queden mirando, y como iba a mi departamento te invito a pasar y si es posible seguir platicando- _Mikan ¿y si le dices que quieres todo con él? ¿No crees que piense que eres una fácil? Eres tonta en verdad_ \- también en ella se iba a presentar un aura depresiva pero al mirarse no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada que regreso la atención de todos a ese par.

Entraron a elevador y comenzó a sonar una melodía ligera mientras llegaban a su destino, cada uno volteaba en direcciones diferentes algo sonrojados y en un silencio un tanto incomodo pero Tsubasa no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de acercarse y cada tanto la miraba de reojo, de forma casi imperceptible se acercó a ella y le tomo de la mano provocando que diera un respingo y volteara a verlo totalmente roja.

-Mikan… yo… veras… tú…- _claro con monosílabos ella te va a entender y más aún se va a fijar en ti, es que ¿en verdad eres tonto?_ \- la miro un momento y comenzó a acercarse a ella sin soltar su mano, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que se saldría de su pecho de los nervios que le producía lo que estaba por hacer, un nudo se le formo en la garganta y sentía como si un millón de mariposas revoloteara en su estómago, no podía perder esa oportunidad, de sentir sus suaves labios, tener su dulce aroma tan cerca, la tenía tan cerca y solo necesitaba un empujoncito más para conseguirlo, ella no lo rechazaba, estaba ahí, frente a él, tan linda sonrojada, con su mirada chocolate mirándolo a los ojos, sus frentes estaban juntas….

* * *

 _ **Ahora si los reviews, agradezco a todos los que leen, le dan favoritos y siguen la historia y a esta autora primerisa n/n, ahora si vayamos con los agradecimientos**_

 _ **Sofitkm:**_ Hikari-chan! creo que con esto te habras quedado con el ojo cuadrado de quien es realmente con quien se encuentra Mikan jejeje con Narumi pues la veradad no le encontraba otro trabajo que fuera realmente recurrente en la historia xD espero te guste este cap y me dejes más de tus reviews nwn

 _ **ariana0203:**_ me da gusto saber que mi trabajo ha sido de tu agrado y espero cumplir con tus espectativas, disculpa si en algún momento me desvio de sus personalidades pero tratare de retomarlo de inmediato nwn

 _ **sakuraXmikan17:**_ prometo tener más cuidado y es algo que me han estado marcando pero prometo que en cuanto tenga un poco más de capitulos avanzados lo arrglare o se me iran las pocas ideas que me llegan mientras trabajo jejejeje

 _ **Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia:**_ Hermanita! hola nwn no te preocupes por tardar, me da gusto saber que ya lo has podido empezar a leer y si te apoyo yo tambien leo los fics en el celular porque es muy cómodo xD por la narración soy novata pero me esfuerzo y de hecho lo escribo como si lo viera en ese momento y como anecdota es que cada que voy escribiendo algo lo hago segun las emociones que me produce imaginarlo n.n' y si no me produce enojo o curiosidad o emoción lo borro xD te agradezco tambien tu ayuda y ya esta aqui el cap asi que deberas esperar otra semana más supongo sentada para el nuevo cap nwn

 _ **Rezen para mi área no tenga trabajo, absolutamente nada que hacer para que mi jefe me deje ponerme a dibujar, leer o escribir mi fic xD y si se lo preguntan... si sabe que lo hago cuando no hay nada que hacer y me aburro.**_

 _ **ahora si me retiro espero les agrade este cap y nos vemos en el cap 3 nwn cuidense todos y hechenle ganas a todo lo que deseen realizar**_

 _ **Byebee nwn**_


	5. Nota

_**Lamento la tardanza del nuevo capitulo pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribirlo, aunque no he tenido mucho trabajo si he tenido eternas distracciones -w- espero me disculpen por tardar y me digan si realmente quieren que lo continue u.u**_

 _ **De todas formas estaba haciendo una adaptación de "los principes azules tambien destiñen" pero aun no decido si sera de gakuen alice o sakura card captor n.n'**_

 _ **Les prometo que segun sus respuestas sobre esta historia la seguire lo más pronto posible o la eliminare definitivamente u.u**_

 _ **Gracias por todo su apoyo a los que han leido nwn**_


	6. Chapter 3 Un recuerdo accidentado

_**Hola a todos, se que he tardado horrores en actualizar, entre el trabajo, mi internet limitado en el trabajo... aunque es curioso puedo leer cualquier cosa de FF pero mi cuenta esta creada con facebook y ahi es donde ya no me puedo registrar para actualizar u.u, a eso agreguenle que se me bajo la moral porque nadie me habia dejado reviews TwT.**_

 _ **Pero ya les dejo la actualización de este primer y raro fanfic que hago nwn**_

 _ **gracias a todos los que leen por apoyar un poco a este primer intento de historia.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana y la historia es totalmente mia.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Un recuerdo accidentado.**

El elevador hizo su característico sonido al llegar al piso y abrió sus puertas provocando un pequeño salto de sus dos ocupantes, rompiéndoles la burbuja en la que estaban y regresándolos a la realidad de lo que iba a suceder, salieron del ascensor y quedaron unos pasos afuera.

-Yo… Mikan lo lamento…. Tal vez otro día hablemos ¿Está bien?- _¡ya no preguntare, ahora lo afirmo eres tonto y lo que le sigue!_ Tsubasa estaba sonrojado y decidió regresar al ascensor para irse de lugar antes de provocar algo irremediable.

-S-si… está bien Tsubasa…. Hasta luego- Mikan sonrió lo más natural que pudo y dio tres pasos más hacia atrás dejándola al centro del pasillo que la conducía a la única puerta del lugar para llegar a su habitación.

Saco la llave de su vestido, y abrió la puerta que dejo ver una estancia enorme, piso laminado de madera, grandes ventanales con cortinas color marfil con finos detalles cafés de flores recorridas a cada lado de los ventanales, la pared lisa de un tono crema en contraste con los tonos cafés y marrones de la habitación, algunos cuadros en las paredes, una habitación juvenil pero con clase, con sillones amplios de tonos claros, bien acojinados, con un tapete que ocupaba el perímetro de los muebles, con una mesita de centro, una guitarra acomodada en la esquina de una pared que dividía la estancia de las recamaras, al centro unas repisas con una televisión y un mini componente, algunos cuadros y adornos de diferentes estilos.

Mikan caminó lentamente y se sentó en la alfombra recargando la espalda en uno de los muebles, tomo sus rodillas y las abrazo.

-¿Qué pensaba hacer?, siempre me he alejado de los chicos y ¿hoy decido ser despreocupada?, ¿Es que no aprendo de mis errores?- Mikan mantenía la cara oculta entre las rodillas y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla mientras recordaba la forma en que lo conoció.

**Flash Back**

Afuera de un gran edificio de lujo, en el centro de Los Ángeles con el sol a todo su esplendor, un grupo de chicas se arremolinaba y gritaban con euforia, por otro lado unos pasos adelante de la multitud se encontraba una persona, era chica con sombrero color crema que le cubría del sol, cabello recogido en una coleta baja, gafas, una blusa amplia hasta la cadera que le cubría un hombro cruzando en diagonal mostrando parte del otro hombro de color gris claro, short a medio muslo color blanco, unos tenis convers blancos y una pequeña bolsita color crema cruzada.

-¡Andou!... ¡Andou!- chicas gritaban a todo pulmón al ver a un chico de cabello azul oscuro un poco largo y alborotado, tenía unos lentes oscuros y un gorrito en la cabeza que le cubría casi todo su cabello, era lo más que podía ver del joven pues todas las chicas estaban a su alrededor, y parecía que tenía problemas para pasar al edificio que momentos antes estaba admirando.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!- se escuchó el grito de una chica que se encontraba parada a una distancia prudente del grupo de fanáticas, peli roja, de cabello chino y largo hasta media espalda, ojos negros como la noche y ropa deportiva -¿No ven que pueden causar un accidente? Háganse a un lado y dejen pasar a Tsubasa y hagan el favor de callarse de una vez, son molestas y feas, así que ¡Largo de aquí!- termino de escucharse el grito y las chicas solo la miraron con decepción y algo de molestia.

-¿No es Kina Igarashi?- se escuchó decir a una chica del grupo y así comenzaron a murmurar sobre la peli roja que momentos antes había apagado el alboroto con su molesta y aguda voz

La chica solo las miro con resentimiento y comenzó a caminar en dirección del grupo, ninguna se movió pero ella se encargó de empujarlas a los costados para "liberar" a Tsubasa de todas sus fans, eso provoco que las chicas perdieran algunas el equilibrio y terminaran empujando a Mikan mandándola al suelo de sentón.

-¡Que daño!...- con la exclamación de Mikan todas las chicas incluido Tsubasa voltearon menos Kina para encontrarse a una chica que se encontraba en el suelo sentada con las piernas un poco flexionadas y apoyando las manos en el suelo, no tardó tanto en llegar Tsubasa de entre las chicas pidiendo permiso para pasar y posicionarse a un lado de Mikan.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Le ha dolido mucho?- Tsubasa mantenía la mirada fija en la chica que aún permanecía con el rostro cubierto por el sombrero, hasta que levanto la cabeza y dejo ver su rostro a los presentes, se quitó las gafas y miro a todas las chicas y al causante de tanto alboroto.

- _Es guapo no lo voy a negar pero definitivamente debe ser un idiota más, subido por su fama y el numeroso grupo de fans que tiene…. Debe ser odioso y supongo que decidirá hacerme parte de su hobby ahora que he caído por culpa de su noviecita… tan irritante con su sola presencia… definitivamente esto es América y no hay vuelta atrás_ \- Si estoy bien, gracias- Mikan lo miro de forma seca, como solía tratar a muchas personas para evitar que la lastiman como tiempo atrás había ocurrido.

-Debe estar perdida, permítame ayudarle señorita- le tendió la mano y ella acepto para levantarse del suelo -Dígame, a donde se dirigía…

-No es necesario tanto teatro…. Gracias por la ayuda pero debería regresar junto a su novia y calmarla o lastimaran a alguien de verdad- Mikan comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio y fue detenida por un grito agudo-

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!, ¿Qué no sabes que este edificio es solo para personas famosas?- la peli roja comenzó a andar en dirección a Mikan para enfrentarla -¿Es que tú también eres tonta y no conoces tu lugar?, las personas como tú no son bienvenidas y no hay posibilidad de que entren… además eres fea como las demás, mejor vete…- una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro creyendo tener el triunfo por sobre todo el alboroto.

-Antes que nada ¿Tú quién eres? Y ¿por qué me impides el paso a mi departamento?- la expresión de Mikan era neutra casi aburrida, cosa que extraño en gran medida a todos los presentes al no esperarse una contestación a la "gran" Kina Igarashi.

-No me hables así, ¿no sabes quién soy? Y no puedo creer que una mocosa como tú hable de un departamento aquí, en el lugar donde viven estrellas de cine y música, ¡solo eres una mocosa y ni si quiera haz de poder pagar un mísero rincón de este lugar!- Su enojo era evidente, pero era más su orgullo herido, era la primer persona que le contestaba a lo que ella decía.

-No sé quién eres, no me importa y tal vez sean famosas estrellas de cine y música pero a ti no te conozco y tú a mí tampoco; te recomiendo que comiences a guardar tu lengua frente a los demás porque no todos te van a soportar- Mikan aun la miraba con un semblante neutro aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios, no sabía realmente con quien se metía pero no le iba a dar el gusto de dejarse vencer.

- _Es la primer chica que la enfrenta y no se retracta de lo dicho al ver su actitud, eso me interesa y mucho, es bonita y tiene carácter, definitivamente me gusta aunque es la primera vez que la veo pero algo me dice que la veré seguido, solo espero estar equivocado en pensar que es igual que Kina_ \- Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras veía el enfrentamiento de aquellas dos jovencitas hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar su nombre -¿Puedo saber su nombre señorita?-

-Me llamo Mikan Sakura, y si no les molesta…- volteo a ver a Kina -…más…- regreso su mirada a Tsubasa -iré a conocer el lugar en el que viviré ahora- continuo caminando hasta perderse en el interior del edificio y dejando a una peli roja haciendo rabietas.

**Fin Flash Back **

* * *

 ** _Bien aqui de nuevo, espero les guste este capitulo que me esmere en hacer aun sin mucha inspiración y con todas las interrupciones del mundo -w- gracias a por sus reviews que me animaron a seguir la historia:_**

 _ **sakuraXmikan17:**_ Gracias por tus lindas palabras y animos, significan mucho para mi y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para tu deleite nwn espero que tambien te agrade y sigas a mi lado mientras se me alocan las ideas para escribir.

 _ **ariana0203:**_ Gracias tambien por apoyarme nwn seguire adelante aunque solo sea para ustedes xp

 _ **michan-natsu:**_ Jejeje te prometo que hago revisiones de cada palabra, además que el word de mi oficina me marca automaticamente los errores y aun asi los busco y no los encuentro u.u hare mejor mi trabajo TwT lo prometo!

 _ **Sofitkm:**_ estoy en el proceso de adaptarla y creo que si lo hare de sakura, solo que apenas estoy dandole forma al texto para que no se vea raro cuando lo suba a FF, por otro lado aqui esta tu primer respuesta de como se conocieron, despues sabras como es que Tsubasa realmente se interesa en Mikan asi que no te desesperes nwn

 _ **Muchas gracias a los que leen aunque no dejen reviews.**_


End file.
